Into the Streets
by soaringskyeraven
Summary: Based on a roleplay, Scarlet Nightingale, an elite four member from a region afar arrives in Kalos to escape her past. At the same time, a young street thief just to happens to be on the run from his recent crime scene. When these two come together, not even the hellish streets of Lumiose will be able to stand in their way. {I suck at summaries}


"Dammit!" Aiden cried out, his bare feet striking the asphalt as he dashed along. He winced, hearing the loud, wailing sirens behind him that sent his mind into a panic. _Where is help when you need it?_ He thought dryly as he forced an extra boost of speed, ignoring the screams and curses from passerby as he pushed through them without much thought.

Aiden wasn't like most African American street thieves in Lumiose. Most did it because they wanted cash. Others did it because they needed the money. To be honest, Aiden was poor as heck. He was a runaway, only seventeen. After spending three years on the streets, all he had to his name was the raggedy white t-shirt he wore, a few pairs of boxers and a pair of holey black jeans that he had taken with him as he left. He lived in an abandoned apartment building with his electric type Pokemon and survived of off any food they stole for him and rainwater they caught in buckets as it fell off the roofs of the many buildings. Anyone would think he stole things of value to make some cash right? Wrong. Aiden was the kind of guy who did things for the thrill, the sheer rush that he gained from doing so. In the end he normally handed the stuff he stole over to the gang that ruled the area anyways. No point in keeping stuff he didn't want right? Plus they left him alone as he added to their regular income.

Naturally today was no different, other than the fact that he may or may not have run into a bit of trouble when some old lady noticed him lingering on the wrong side of a jewelry counter, carefully removing their contents into his pockets. A few watches and rings threw everyone into a panic. He wished that he had taken Raichu or Dendenne with him right about then. Could have shocked the old hag before she snitched.

_Fuckin' old ladies _Aiden muttered to himself as he ducked into a nearby alleyway, trying to shake the cops off his trail. He knew better though. He was a high ranking criminal, there was no way there wouldn't be at least one guy who could track him through there. Maybe even the K9 patrols would track them with their dumb Arcanine's.

The dark, dank alleys of Lumiose felt like home to Aiden as he ducked and weaved through them, however he couldn't stay there forever. In fact, he was sure he could hear the loud howls and pounding of Arcaine paws rushing in pursuit of their prey. Him. Those assholes really did sent the damn dogs after his ass. He had to escape to the streets. He knew it was risky. There was the chance of cops having blocked off the exits, but he had no other choice. Even if they were blocked off, he had a better chance of getting away from some old, justice league morons than a group of killing machines, trained and bred for subduing criminals without the slightest hit of mercy. He heard that some guy who had been hunted down by them was mauled almost to death, loosing his left hand and became badly scarred across most of his body. As soon as he was released from the hospital, he was thrown right into a jail cell.

He took a deep breath, savoring the bitter taste of Lumiose air before charging towards the nearest exit. Behind him he could hear the howls of the police Pokemon on his trail. He was close. So close. There! He stepped into the light of Hibernal Avenue, glad to see no signs of the cops. Of course he didn't get to be happy for too long as a vicious bark came from behind him. Whirling around, he fell right onto the sidewalk as one of three Arcanine lunged at him, fangs bared and claws extended.

_Well this is it. Game over._ His eyes slammed shut as he braced himself for the inevitable feeling of teeth and claws digging deep into his skin. He sat there for some time in fact, until he came to realize that perhaps, he had another life left in his little game. Opening his eyes slowly, he was shocked to see an adorable, dog-like Pokemon standing before him. It's lovely pink and white fur seemed to glisten in the sunlight and its multicolored ribbons fanned out behind it in the breeze.

_Sylveon!_ He thought in surprise, recognizing the fairy type before him. Looking up, he noticed the large shield like structure keeping the Arcanine from getting to him. _That's __**Protect**__! But why is it protecting me from them? _His answer came soon as he felt hands grip his shoulders, yanking him into an unstable standing position. He almost fell again, but managed to regain his balance before looking towards his savior.

Now Aiden wasn't the type of guy who was often looking at woman. With him being busy with being a thief, he never had the time to deal with girls, not that they'd be interested in a homeless runaway anyways, but what he was seeing right them wasn't a disappointment. She wasn't busty like most of these whores around the city, but she wasn't flat either. In fact, she just had this dark, nonchalant look to her, that made her look hot without much effort. Of course that could have been his teenage hormones talking, not that he cared. She wore normal lounge wear, a striped red and blue tank top and striped shorts that didn't come down far enough to be considered appropriate. Her hair was black, and clearly not the dyed black you'd see around Kalos commonly on lighter skinned woman, but quite natural. She did look a bit underweight, though not enough so she was unhealthy. She was at least older than him by a few years and was clearly foreign.

"You okay kid?" Aiden jumped at the sound of her voice, a level headed monotone that suited her serious demeanor quite well along with a possible Hoenn accent.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." Inwardly he was seething at her calling him a kid. She couldn't be that much older than him unless she was one of those old chicks in the anime he used to watch that always seemed to look good no matter how old they were, which was highly doubtful without some insane plastic surgery. Not that he'd put it past many of these crazy chicks these days.

Scrambling to his feet, Aiden backed up a bit so he stood close by the woman, feeling quite proud that he stood a good few inches taller than her and he wasn't even wearing shoes. "So what now?" He mumbled, watching as her Sylveon held off the opposing Pokemon's attacks. Still, they both knew it would only be a matter of time before the canine Pokemon broke through to get to then. He doubted her Sylveon could do much to them anyway due to it's typing and his Pokemon were back at his 'home'. "Shouldn't we run?"

He flinched back in surprise as he got a clearly annoyed look from the woman beside him. "You can run if you really want to. I could care less." Aiden watched as she raised her hand and called out to her Pokemon. The Pokemon lowered the **Protect** for a mere moment, giving the Arcanine a chance to charge yet again, however they got no farther than a few steps before Sylveon let out a piercing shriek. Aiden's eyes widened, his hands reaching up to cover his ears as the painful sound echoed. _**Hyper Voice?**_ He mumbled to himself as he watched the Arcanine back up, howling in pain. Not that he could hear them, however he knew something was up. Since they were still standing, there was no way that Sylveon couldn't have the **Pixilate **ability.

_Then why would she...? _He thought, looking back towards the woman before him as the loud screeching came to a stop. Removing his hands from his ears, his arms crossed in confusion. _A __**Hyper Voice**__ won't be enough to beat a group of professionally trained Pokemon! _

A loud rumbling answered his question. Looking up, a few large chunks of a building right by the exit to the alleyway fell free from their placement, tumbling down onto the unsuspecting hounds. A look of pure shock crossed him face as he turned back to stare at the nonchalant looking trainer who had started to head the opposite direction. "How did you do that?"

If the woman heard him, she didn't answer as she continued on about her merry way, her Pokemon trailing along at her heels. He couldn't help but scramble after her in a fury. He couldn't believe that she chose not to give him an explanation, not that he deserved it.

"Hey. Hey! Are you listening to me?" Aiden hissed following close behind her and her Pokmon, both moving at a rather brisk pace through the street. Once again he was ignored which only managed to upset him further. "You dumb bi-"

Now Aiden didn't think that he would get away with what he was about to say. In fact, he was pretty sure that she was going to set her Sylveon on him. Nothing could have prepared him for the sudden kick to the jaw he received instead. He didn't see it coming. All he felt was the searing pain in his jaw and the feeling of falling onto the asphalt beneath him. Holding his injury, he was once again left dumbfounded by this mysterious woman who looked down at him in disgust.

"For the record, a thank you is a more common response to someone saving your street rat ass." The woman growled, sending a jolt of fear down Aiden's spine. Most woman sent Pokemon after them and looked offended. He had to give this chick some credit. Not only had she managed to land a solid blow to him that actually hurt, but she honestly looked fierce. Like she had gone from being hot, to being hot and deadly. He was pretty scared to think about what she could have done if she had a knife at the time.

"Secondly," Aiden couldn't help but yelp as the woman grasped the front of his shirt, yanking him clean off the ground. "My name is Scarlet Anastasia Nightingale, not dumb bitch." The last part sounded more like a growl than ordinary human speech. Silently, Aiden stared in terrified awe towards her. She was nothing like ordinary Kalos chicks and just from her choice to save him without debt meant she wasn't a member of a gang. In fact, nothing about her seemed to add up to some tourist. _A international police officer? No. _Officers wouldn't have saved him. They would have just let the Arcanine rip him apart.

As soon as the woman released him, Aiden was back on his feet, dusting off his ragged jeans which were probably a few sizes too small. He would need to get fresh ones and an ice pack while he was at it and maybe even bandages. His feet were throbbing and bleeding from his chase.

"Sorry." The young man grumbled, his eyes glancing down towards the earth, choosing not to meet Scarlet's gaze as to avoid her fury. Lucky for him, Scarlet seemed to have calmed down quite quickly, turning away and heading down the street, her Sylveon scuttling along by her feet. He was quite upset to see her go, her powerful aura actually drawing him to her. She was interesting, someone who he'd love to see her evolve within the streets of Lumiose.

As he prepared to head off, he was startled when suddenly, Sylveon returned to his side yanking slightly on his jeans towards the direction of her trainer. He looked down the street, even more surprised to see Scarlet standing closer towards the end of the street. _She's waiting for me? _

He didn't hesitate to rush forwards, going after the woman in question with her Sylveon rushing along behind him. _Looks like I'll be able to find out after all. _


End file.
